Gateworld VF
GATEWORLD VIRTUAL FLEET Gateworld Virtual Fleet is the first and original of all the Gateworld Fleet threads in the Gateworld Forum. Fleet History D-Day The year was 2011. The Wraith were nearing the end of their civil war, even as the Tau'ri/Asgard Alliance continued to apply pressure on them. The Ori had been dealt a serious defeat thanks to the sacrifice of an SG team member turned Prior, who used her powers to render the massed Ori Crusader fleet at PQ8-J44 powerless long enough for a Milky Way Alliance combined fleet to destroy them. The Tok'ra had made breakthroughs with their studies of a captured Ori supergate, leading the Tau'ri and their allies one step closer to finally taking the fight to the Ori home galaxy itself. And the Lucian Alliance was sufficiently cowed by the might of the Tau'ri to fight alongside them and provide badly-needed resources and aid to the rebuilding Free Jaffa Nation. However, it was one man's grief who, while not destroying the Tau'ri, would certainly change them forever. Richard Astor was a billionaire media mogul, with hands in the pockets of every media company and news corporation on the planet. He was easily the most influential Western stockholder of Al Jazeera and other Middle Eastern news outlets. And his daughter had been Major Julie Anne Astor, the younger sister of the long-deceased 2nd. Lieutenant Kirsten Astor. Richard Astor had always been opposed to his daughters entering the military. He hated the military and everything to do with it, and this hatred was especially prominent in his support of former Vice President Kinsey and numerous other anti-military and anti-American politicians, movements, and organizations. When his daughter died while involved in the Stargate program in July 2000, he furiously demanded to know how she died. General Hammond himself met Astor in person to express his regrets at the billionaire's daughter being killed under his command, and at being unable to tell the father why. Astor swore to get to the bottom of the mystery, and spent the next ten years trying to unlock the secret underneath Cheyenne Mountain, and take revenge. His younger daughter Julie Anne Astor entered the Air Force Academy that year, and in 2010 was a major and leading SG-14. On August 9th of that year, she and her team were captured by Ori Crusaders offworld. With few options available to her, she voluntarily converted to Origin and became a Prior of the Ori, in order to spare the lives of her team. In doing so, Astor was able to retain her free will... And know the truth of the Ori's evil. She turned the Prior who converted her to the cause of freedom, and soon she and her team (plus their new friend) were soon on the USS Columbia, a BC-304 leading a combined Tau'ri/Lucian Alliance/Asgard/FJN/Tok'ra fleet against the fully massed Ori Armada, assembling over PQ8-J44 in preparation for an assault on Earth. Astor and the Prior were able to use their powers against the Ori fleet, in order to shut them all down. Though both paid for their rebellion against the Ori with their lives, they succeeded in allowing the Milky Way Alliance to annihilate the entire Crusader armada, effectively destroying any military power the Ori had left in the galaxy. It is ironic that this victory led to Richard Astor's plans finally coming to fruition. The loss of his second daughter hit him hard enough to finally ally with the remnants of the Trust. He had not worked with this group before due to their shadowy nature, but Astor by this point no longer cared. With their help, he cracked open the full story of the Stargate Program and spread it all over the world. The ramifications were huge. Riots broke out in nearly every major city on the planet. Nearly every nation in the Middle East (aside from Iraq) cut off oil to the rest of the world, driving the price of gas up to twenty dollars a gallon. Their demands for restoring the flow were staggering: The Stargate and all technology from it. Terrorist attacks erupted along with violence, Paris suffering the detonation of a ten-kiloton nuke in the city center. Two hundred thousand people were killed, with hundreds of thousands more injured and the majority of the city devastated. Saudi Arabia descended into civil war, the royal family's forces against the forces led by the Wahhabist cleric's forces, parts of the military on both sides. As though it couldn't get worse, it did. Astor himself led a small army of mercenaries to Cheyenne Mountain, invading through the old missile silo that held the Stargate and capturing the Gateroom, moving out through the rest of the SGC and furiously fighting. Astor's objective was non-specific, but apparently easily accomplished-Make the world pay for his suffering. Especially the US military. The Trust was all-too-eager to provide Astor with Goa'uld mind control technology, which was distributed to his allies and plants all over the planet, often through the United Nations, to sow as much chaos as possible. National Guard units found themselves fighting eachother, while Europe and Asian police forces engaged eachother in running battles for their cities. London in particular was hard hit, terrorist groups with whom Astor was allied using Goa'uld mind control to lead massive riots against the city. Huge fires broke out, and firefighters from nine nations were quickly brought in with what military transports could be found to fight the flames. Worst news of all was Antarctica, where the Trust had used a Goa'uld ship to transport more of Astor's and their own mercenaries to take over the Ancient weapons system. In orbit, the Stargate Treaty nations only had a handful of vessels, the rest involved in the Pegasus galaxy and the far reaches of the Milky Way. And the Trust had called in some favors from a few Goa'uld warlords still in hiding. A combined fleet of thirty ha'taks and hundreds of fighters and Al'kesh attacked Earth the moment Astor made his move. The Al'kesh and Gliders swept about the globe, supporting Trust forces where they could, while the ha'taks kept the starships busy. Massive aerial battles broke out over Europe, North and South America, and Western Asia. The United Nations, taken over by the Trust and Astor's associates, served only to broadcast infamatory propaganda and distribute aid and support to Trust forces, before the Stargate Treaty nations were forced to destroy the UN building in New York and other United Nations installations. Back in the US, the US military was being stretched thin. Running every transport and tanker aircraft they had to reinforce troops in their own country and all over the world, they now had to retake both the SGC and Antarctica before Astor and the Trust could do more damage. General Jack O'Neill, rejuvenated by the Asgard after suffering near-fatal injuries offworld, returned and personally organized the assaults. Russian, Chinese, Indian, and American forces were scrambled to Antarctica using the SGCS Endeavor, that had nearly blown it's engines in rushing back to Earth from a million lightyears away. Retaking the Antarctica weapon, General O'Neill proceeded to use it against the Trust Fleet in orbit, inflicting enough damage for them to retreat... Right into the weapons of the just-arrived, and angry, Hades fleet. The SGC was retaken barely seconds before Astor would have detonated several nuclear weapons around the Stargate, taking him and probably most of Colorado with the blast. Fighting through jihadist terrorists and brainwashed mercenaries and SGC personnel, Colonel Jennifer Hailey dueled the Goa'uld-possessed Astor in the gateroom, finally killing the madman by activating the Stargate and throwing him into the kawoosh. The nukes were disarmed after that. With the loss of their fleet, Jaffa and Tau'ri reinforcements beating back their forces, and the Antarctica weapon and Stargate out of their hands, the Trust surrendered, hoping for mercy after revealing themselves to the world. Ceasing their mind control, the majority of the riots all over the planet ground to a halt. The Saudi royal family was able to defeat the Wahhabists who had supported the Trust with the help of Iraqi, US, and Israeli forces, and restored order to their nation even as the rest of the Middle East suffered internal strife and kept the oil cut. In France, the majority of the military had been placed under control by Astor's associates, and order was only restored when British, German, Spanish, and American forces entered and effectively occupied the country. Half of London was destroyed in the fire before firefighters got control of it three weeks later. South America remained in chaos for months after D-Day (D for Disclosure), mainly due to most of them refusing outside aid aside from Portugal, who was a member of the Stargate Treaty and greatly appreciated the international assistance given to help them rebuild after their own riots died down. The United States would keep New York City, Philadelphia, Los Angelas, and Chicago all under martial law with the National Guard for nearly one month after D-Day. The majority of the country had not erupted into chaos when Disclosure occurred, the Trust focusing primarily on the major cities. The government authorized numerous aid packages to nations hit hard by the chaos of Disclosure, while quickly pushing through legislation to give large tax cuts to corporations that contributed aid to the US and it's Allies. India and Pakistan had engaged in open warfare upon Pakistan learning that India was part of the Stargate Treaty, and felt justified and supported by the rest of the Arab League of Nations in attacking them in retaliation. The Chinese BC-303 Zhao had prevented the exchange of nuclear weapons by destroying Pakistan's and threatening the same to India if they tried to launch. India agreed, and with the Zhao's help dealt the Pakistani military a heavy defeat, causing them to withdraw and Pakistan to offer a cease-fire. China, relatively untouched by the chaos, sent nearly half it's armed forces into battle in support of it's fellow Stargate Treaty nations, ironically enough thanks to the US military who had devoted every transport plane it could find to ship desperately needed supplies and troops worldwide. Japan's relatively small force of starships and F-302s prevented the Trust from bombing Asia into rubble, while Australian forces helped Chinese and Indonesian forces in retaking control of Java, where Islamic fighters had staged a coup and were in the process of taking over the rest of the country. Overall, the death toll as a result of the chaos of Disclosure was counted at six to ten million worldwide, the majority of those casualties being from Europe, the Pacific nations and South America. The US military lost over two thousand five hundred troops in total, while the Chinese military suffered three thousand, nine hundred casualties. Israel utterly destroyed the Syrian, Egyptian and Iranian forces sent against them with the help of the Royal Space Service RSS Repulse, while Japan managed to spare a single ship to assist South Korea against a North Korean invasion, virtually eliminating the North Korean military and driving it's leaders into hiding as it's citizenry rose up in rebellion. By the following year, South Korea had taken up administration of most of North Korea per the request of the majority of the population, until finally Seoul declared Korea one nation again, the Communist rulers having found sanctuary in Iran. Iraq soon joined the Stargate Treaty after Disclosure, it's military having performed beyond all expectations in quelling the riots in it's own cities and in helping Israel defeat Iran's attempted invasion. The African countries, for the most part, had suffered little unrest, as Zimbabwe, South Africa and Ethiopia had not been part of the Trust's plans despite being Stargate Treaty members, and the continuing conflicts in the Sudan had kept their attention off world events. However, all three nations had decided to put the civil war in the Sudan to an end once and for all, and were spectacularly successful in this regard. China finally made the transition to only a partially socialist society, allowing it's citizens a Bill Of Rights and it's companies full rights, in order to provide a boost to aid giving and to get the Chinese space fleet built more quickly. Russia too managed to remove most remnants of communism and corruption from the Soviet era, wiping out criminal organizations that had joined the Trust and Astor while still being able to provide support to it's allies. Unfortunately, Iran, Cuba and numerous other South American and Middle Eastern countries either remained dictatorships or became them in the chaos after Disclosure, though significantly weakened. Iran retained a stranglehold on it's oil, and Saudi Arabia's oil industry lay in ruins from the civil war. Iraq's oil industry did not fare much better, and the price of gas worldwide remained above 20 US dollars for the next three years. By then, naquadah-based energy became readily available, and with more advanced technologies being released to the public from Area 51, the West began to buy most of it's oil from the United States, which did most of the extraction and refinement itself. Richard Astor's death left his third and youngest daughter, Lindsey Astor, as the heir. She immediately apologized to the world on behalf of her father, and set about using the family corporate empire to try and help restore peace by showing the positive work of the Stargate Treaty nations, and announcing SG-1 and other teams as heroes. The work paid off, as numerous nations gave aid and rebuilt much sooner than they would have had Astor kept his networks pumping their propaganda designed to promote unrest and chaos. The Tau'ri space fleets, in addition, began running aid in from Earth's allies, who also went on television and radio and in public to speak in defense of the SGC and of the great things the Tau'ri had done in the universe. It still took time to root out remaining Trust members, and numerous supporters of Astor and the Trust were either arrested, tried, and jailed, or deported, the majority being Muslims due to Astor and the Trust's close ties with Islamic terrorism. Civil rights groups loudly protested this but were largely ignored by governments busy with securing their cities and borders, providing aid to their homeless and wounded, and trying to get their countries back to some kind of normalacy. The Asgard graciously sent a mothership that cleaned up Paris and removed the harmful radiation and fallout, allowing residents to return in order to rebuild. In the aftermath, the various nations of the Stargate Treaty reorganized the document, forming the Stargate Alliance Treaty Organization, usually referred to as GATO. The United Nations was effectively gone, and few countries and individuals wanted to recreate it. Instead, most of the nations that had fought in support of the Trust and Astor, even if unknowingly, had all ties with the GATO nations cut and were no longer recognized as nations at all. Many other nations that had stayed neutral in the conflict declined to join GATO, some still offering what aid they could and others simply wishing things to go back to normal by resuming trade and communications. The GATO nations authorized the first colonization programs to other worlds via the Stargate, and soon had website servers full of applications. The SGC's offworld sites soon became home to thousands of new residents, while Atlantis received an influx of more scientists and soldiers. Celebrities began touring off and on-world to raise funds for continuing aid efforts, as the first commercial starships began to be constructed and launched. In the end, Disclosure would have come anyway, and while this was certainly the more violent and painful way to do so, it only further proved to the worlds allied with the Tau'ri why the Asgard called them the Fifth Race. The Wraith War Begins; Operation Orilla Fury The Tauri have been a potent force in the Pegasus galaxy for twenty years, arriving in 2004 the Atlantis expedition experienced its first battle with the wraith not long after establishing themselves as the best hope for galactic freedom in the eyes of the Pegasus galaxy. For twenty years many battles have been fought, sieges braved, planets won and lost, allies gained and crushed. Now in 2024, the day has come. The Tauri, humans from earth, armed with some of the most advanced technological cocktails to date are to go where no force has gone for over ten thousand years. In to all out war with the wraith. The last major battle fought by earth was one which we lost, badly: 13 Years ago, in 2011 the wraith besieged a world which we and the Asgard had intended to become a new colony, it was once home to the Ancients and was intended to become a new research base for the Asgardian biological scientists. They were to research reverse cloning techniques, while we’re trying to perfect a biological weapon to eliminate the wraith. Knowing the Asgard, they would likely help perfect both technologies, thus the wraith made a pre-emptive strike. We sent our entire fleet, 7 Deadalus class ships, an aurora and 4 O’Neil’s to prevent the invasion, we totally underestimated the determined wraith, the fleet we opposed was large, 57 hive ships and over one hundred cruisers, this was one of the largest fleets the wraith had mustered since the alteran war. Even now we were a threat. ''But there was no hope, the planet was wiped to the bedrock of all traces of human activity, and the Asgard base that had been present was left a pile of rubble. Fortunately the loss of life wasn’t too great, 7 out of 85 Asgard’s on the base were killed along with 36 out of 160 humans, while all other’s beamed to ships. ''The fleet was not so lucky, 2 oniels and 1 deadali were the only survivors. This was nothing short of an embarrassing and crushing defeat. ''This defeat only did one thing, it made the Asgard eager to help us in this war, up until this point the Asgard were content to aid us in dire situations, or to provide technological or political support in order to keep the wraith in check. Now, after that battle, the wraith had a new enemy, and we had the full military support of the most advanced ally we have ever known. Six months after the defeat, Atlantis itself was besieged by a wraith force, 9 hive ships jumped out of hyperspace, the shields were raised and beacons sent out for aid. The oniels and the deadali were holding the line, until an entire fleet of state of the art Asgard warships emerged, they had come. The remaining wraith were destroyed, a new war had begun, a message sent. ''The Atlantis base was transformed from an Ancient citadel in to a new Asgard/Tauri battle command centre; the fleet that had arrived used Asgard technology to build four space-docks. The Asgard ordered specifications and plans for a new Tauri fleet to be designed, which they would help build. ''The Asgard did not have the full resources to fight the entire wraith fleet, as well as aid the many other races, including the Tauri, as well as to partake in their own endeavours. So the Asgard would provide technical, tactical and political assistance in the design and building of a new fleet that would in turn be able to destroy the wraith. In exchange for the space docks and this new alliance, the Atlantis database and permission to use the city as a tactical retreat and remote capital was given. ''Basically, the Asgard wanted us to design a fleet for them to help build in exchange for the ability to study and eventually design their own versions of Atlantis, which they could then use as mobile command centres throughout the galaxies that the Asgard as present within. After the Asgard arrived (2011) and finally committed themselves to the defeat of the wraith threat the Wraith became increasingly paranoid. Actions during the wraith civil war, several years ago had stirred up tensions and political struggles within the wraith which had been dormant since the time of the ancients. Now for the first time in ten thousand years the wraiths were scared; The Asgard had completely crushed the wraith in their first engagement and the Tauri had become a nuisance that couldn’t be tolerated. In the seven years(2004 - 2011) prior the Tauri had destroyed much of the Wraith fleet, either directly or through intervention in wraith politics. The fear that once dominated this galaxy in to submission had evaporated. The Wraith was losing, and everyone knew it. The end of the wraith civil war came (2014) and ironically was one of the primary causes of the wraith’s continued survival, and it was a battle of survival at this point. The wraith successfully ambushed and captured a Deadalus class ship on its Journey from Atlantis to earth. This capture was not thwarted, in fact it was a complete disaster for the AE, the SGC and the Asgard for this vessel tragically contained valuable data and specimens recently found in the Pegasus galaxy by the Asgard pertaining to their pre-clone genetic make up. It also contained enough information for the Wraith to extrapolate how the Asgard reproduce, cloning; the wraith developed a human cloning program within months of the capture; thousands of humans were genetically engineered as food for the wraith. Within two years (2016) culling of the Galaxy had declined and the wraith population was growing and thriving on this new source of food. The civil war ended. And from the ashes a new more powerful, more potent wraith threat emerged. No longer concerned with the search for ever greater numbers of food to cull the wraith were able to grow and develop their society, their technology advanced significantly over the next few years. Wraith weapons, tactics, defences and engines all received a complete overhaul. The main development was the invention of wraith shields on hive and cruiser ships, these shields were not overly powerful, limited by the lacking energy produced by wraith generators however it did show that the wraith were evolving, learning and using their new found freedom given by cloning humans for unlimited food; and they were using it well. The freedom was also shown by a marked increase in the military forces of the wraith, with the creation of a new breed of hive ships, with faster hyperdrives, shields, food production facilities on board the wraith queens in many cases chose not to upgrade their hives but to simply build new ones, the wraith hive ship count increased, not only were the old ones passed down to lower ranking Wraiths but a new generation of advanced ships were also in use. In 10 years, the wraith fleet declined to less than 30 ships in the galaxy and then were reborn like a phoenix in to a new civilization where over 500 hive ships roamed the galaxy, more than a match for the current fleet of ships the Tauri/Asgard alliance currently had in service within Pegasus. (2019) The reality of the wrath war became apparent, they needed to adapt just like the wraith had, and everyone knew it. The Asgard stepped up to the plate, in the most daring move to date they mobilised a fleet of ships, 20 Oniels and five Daniel Jackson’s moved in to the galaxy, they took up station around Lantia (2020). The Space docks they had positioned many years earlier had been producing ships of various sizes and class’s for several years. A fleet was growing around Lantia (20 ships per year, 5 per ship dock) but the ships were not yet a match for the wraith fleet, they were a potent force but they were not ready to see combat in battles that were uncertain in this time of upheaval. In 2021 the Asgard made a move that was uncharacteristic of them, they attacked a wraith fleet, 6 oniels were sent and they destroyed 13 hive ships, the battle was short and a clear sign that the Asgard were in this galaxy to stay, the Asgard sent a message to the wraith stating any further military action against their race would be considered an act of war and would be met with swift retribution. The Wraith sent a single hive ship to Lantia, they saw what the Asgard had in orbit, the fleet of oniels and the Space docks and knew what was coming. The Asgard were building a fleet to destroy them, they now saw the wraith for the threat they were, the wraith defeated the ancients and if given the time they could easily do the same to the Asgard. They aided the Tauri, helped them build the new “Pegasus defence fleet”, although the Asgard would not give them weapons even now they did upgrade all hyperdrives and shields on the current ships and build a new fleet command centre in the Lantian System which was almost as grand as Atlantis. It was designed to be the newest Asgard stronghold, perhaps the last. This defence centre was still under construction when the wraith's latest plan came in to existence, they made a daring attack on the Asgard, in 2022 a wraith fleet, nearly 60 hives attacked the Asgard, only the Asgard though, the 20 oniels battled the Wraith and won with ease (14 O’Neil’s survived but only 11 hives did). Many saw the wraith's attack as a pointless exercise, perhaps only as cheap retaliation for the Asgard’s message the Asgard are superior in every way to the Wraith, this proved that. One success was the delay of the Asgard defence centre; its unshielded hull was destroyed by the explosions of three hives weapons fire. Now in 2022 after the attack on the Asgard, the Fleet was almost ready, with its flagship; the Leviathan ready to launch from construction the fleet is ready to wage full war on the Wraith and their new armada. Let it begin. The Reaper Threat In 2029 the war with the Wraith had been raging full scale for 5 whole years and the numbers game was starting to show. Despite pushing back the last massive offensive of the Wraith it was starting to become clear to high ranking officials that the war would eventually be lost as the Wraith continued to get stronger. Nathan Daniells was a close friend of James Richardson and Jacob Carter, having served with with both men and passed training together. His parents and the planet in Pegasus they lived on was wiped out by the Wraith in retribution for a defeat they suffered at the hands of the T/A-A (Tau'ri/Asgard alliance). Despite his friends best efforts he was slowly consumed with hate, however it made him a talented fighter and commander. He poured his hatred into winning the war with the Wraith often using cunning and unorthodox strategies to beat them. Although many viewed him as unstable Richardson was young and naive and didn't realize the seriousness of Nathan's damaged mental state. In 2028 Nathan came before the Alliance war council with a plan to attack the Wraith using a modified version of the retro virus. The plan was viewed as unethical and denied. This was the final straw for Nathan who snapped. With the war seemingly inevitably lost and his superiors unprepared to do what had to be done Nathan rallied other like minded men to his cause. For months he had been secretly organizing a group prepared to do what the T/A-A was not. It was believed Jacob Carter was involved in the operation however it was never confirmed and when they went rogue he remained loyal. Late 2028 Nathan and his rogue military comm rads went rogue capturing over 40 ships. With his new fleet Nathan disappeared into space to conduct ops against the Wraith and to fight them his own way. After a series of confrontations the Wraith were close to tracking him down as were the Tau'ri. It was then that he began his master plan. After months of research the scientists loyal to his cause had managed to modify the retro virus into a biological weapon designed to destroy the Iratus bug portion of the Wraith DNA. Operating out of a secret base he launched missiles containing the compound through the Stargate wiping out entire worlds of Wraith. Millions upon millions were killed. Even human worlds were hit preventing Wraith from stepping foot on the planet. The attack was very successful, Wraith forces had to abandon dozens of planets and it looked like the tide of war could be turning. But eventually through process of elimination the Wraith found the planet Nathan was operating out of, Richardson too realized the location of Nathan and raced to the planet to save him from the incoming Wraith armada. Arriving narrowly a head of the Wraith Richardson's fleet came under attack from the rogue faction as he himself headed down to the planet to confront Nathan. Nathan was using an old ancient outpost as a base and there him and Richardson came to blows as Richardson tried to help him and get him escape. But it was too late minutes after the Tau'ri arrived on the scene General Drak of the Wraith emerged with a fleet of 50 upgraded Hive ships. Both fleets were quickly decimated but Nathan refused to leave as he tried to send a missile through to the Wraith capital. Forced to leave Richardson was beamed away as the Wraith slagged the area around the Ancient base and all signs of life for hundreds of KM's. Nathan was recorded as officially dead. Though the T/A-A never admitted it Nathan's action gave them valuable and much needed time, although they declared Nathan acted without orders. The Wraith were terrified of the threat of such a potent bio weapon, if the Tau'ri decided to use it the Pegasus galaxy could become uninhabitable for Wraith! In 2029 they set up a program code named REAPER in an effort to combat the effects of retro virus. Taking place in the Dark Space an area of space shielded by anomalies and dense nebula clouds the Wraith worked on their most experimental and potentially dangerous technology. Including weapon and defense upgrades. It was in 2031 that the Wraith's actions finally bore fruit and indeed it could be said Nathan's did. The Wraith's bio-engineering project was successful in developing a serum which strengthened the Iratus part of the Wraith genome. Now a fully fledged super solider program the serum that was designed to alter the Wraith DNA was also designed to increase intelligence protecting higher brain functions, while highly increased strength came naturally with the more prominent Iratus bug DNA. Testing began on Wraith test subjects. The affects were startling, the Wraith were incredibly enhanced but they also became more violent and animalistic. They retained their reason and intelligence but suffered from far stronger animal instincts and urges becoming far more savage despite high intelligence. Believing they had a weapon to use against the T/A-A the Wraith continued the experiments seeing how far they could push the Wraith back to their Iratus roots while still retaining their reason. But the Wraith went too far, the more they emphasized the Iratus bug the harder it became for the Reapers to control their urges. They went insane with an uncontrollable rage breaking their bonds and killing the entire Wraith research teams or converting them into Reapers with the most potent version of the formula. The Reapers then demonstrated their intelligence manufacturing huge quantities of the Reaper serum. Using the Stargate they dispersed the serum around the Dark Space giving them a foothold from which to strike the galaxy. However they soon ran out of the necessary chemicals to create more serum but the damage was done. Capturing the Wraith ships they did their best in a hurry to strap on the experimental technology available in the Dark Space before taking off towards the Wraith home system. The Wraith quickly reacted to the threat and marshaled a fleet to meet them clashing in the Typhon sector. Following an intense battle the Reapers were driven back by the Wraiths superior numbers, fleeing back to the Dark Space the Wraith were poised to move in and destroy them. A new T/A-A offensive taking advantage of the shifting of Wraith forces however took precedent. Thinking the Reapers were contained the Wraith turned their attention to the T/A-A who they believed were the more immediate threat. While the two forces clashed, inside the Dark Space the Reapers perfected the Wraith experimental technology and bred an army. With an insatiable hunger and rage the Reapers prepared to destroy not just the Wraith but the whole of Pegasus and then the Milky Way. For the next year and a half the Reapers conducted raids around the Dark Space on both Wraith and Human worlds leaving no survivors each time. Becoming a legend of the Pegasus galaxy they devoured entire civilizations. Wraith forces stationed around the DS (dark space) monitored the situation but were arrogant believing that the Reapers would be too stupid to challenge them. Mistaking the cannibal tendencies and blind furry of the Reapers for stupidity. In 2033 the Wraith were ready for a new all out offensive which would finally end the war. General Drak had been constructing a massive fleet while the rest of the Wraith forces continued to hold the T/A-A at bay. All of a sudden the Wraith fleet commanded by Drak disappeared and the Wraith pulled all their ships back thousands of light years into their own territory. Unbeknown to the T/A-A the war had begun. A fleet was sent to investigate and possible take advantage of the Wraith withdraw but the fleet found only evidence of massive Wraith losses apparently caused by their own ships according the weapon signatures. Though the damage caused by the weapons was far larger than anything seen before. One such Wraith graveyard had over 100 destroyed Hives scattered across a small planetary system. The fleet eventually made contact with the Wraith High Queen who was on her way to the DS to eliminate the Reapers. The battle was a disaster the High Queen was killed and a Superhive was obliterated. For several months the T/A-A took a backseat and recuperated as the Reapers tore the Wraith apart. However in late 2033 the Wraith came to the T/A-A on the verge of defeat hoping to unite against the Reapers. Incredibly apprehensive about joining forces with the Wraith the T/A-A was largely content to let the Reapers wipe the Wraith out. It was Richardson however who convinced the council that the Reapers were a far greater threat. Indeed they were, T/A-A projections of their fleet had greatly underestimated the Reaper's forces. More accurate information curtsy of the Wraith revealed the extent of the Reaper problem. What followed was a year of joint fighting with the Wraith and T/A-A fighting to push back the Reapers. It was an uphill struggle with the Alliance having to fight for every planet. Eventually the Reapers were driven back falling back to the DS the last untouchable part of the galaxy. The T/A-A had never successfully attacked the DS when the Wraith were in control let alone the Reapers but intel that the Reapers were building an armada large enough to wipe out every ship we had in either galaxy reached the T/A-A. Realizing it was now or never the plans for an attack on the 'Valley of Death' (aptly named for it's dense anomalies and the concentration of Reapers) was laid out. In the end game of the war the entire available T/A-A fleet plus a large Wraith contingent struck the Reapers in an attempt to stop the fleet from grouping. The battle began well but with Reaper ships entering the system every minute the battle quickly turned on its head. When the Reaper super weapon activated the battle quickly ended as it disabled Valhalla and dismantled a Superhive before the entire fleet disappeared into hyperspace. Suffering huge losses in the battle the Wraith refused to follow the T/A-A into battle with the Reapers as the Reaper fleet emerged above New London. The new resting place of Atlantis the Reapers opened fire on the planet only the shield of the ancients expanded across the planet was able to hold back the furry of the Reapers. The T/A-A arrived and fought a tremendous battle to break the siege of New London but the Reaper fleet was simply too large, it was then that the Wraith arrived! Flanking the Reaper fleet the combined Pegasus Alliance forces were able to break the Reaper fleet forcing them to flee. Wraith and Alliance forces quickly struck the dark space wiping the Reapers out. While the T/A-A launched an all out attack on the crippled Wraith the remnants of the Reaper fleet drifted into space falling into a deep sleep waiting, waiting for the opportunity to quench their desire to feed. The Alliance Reforms After the defeat of the Ori, the rebuilding of the Milky Way races took many years. The Free Jaffa nation was in ruins, distraught at the loss of Dakara. This meant a new capital had to be chosen: Of which the chosen planet was Teal’c’s home: Chulak. He was voted in as leader of the jaffa and straight away signed a full alliance treaty with the Tau’ri and the nearly fully rebuilt Asgard. Together with the Tok’ra and the Nox, a new alliance was formed. This was the greatest alliance for 10,000 years. Although the Nox wouldn’t fight, their wisdom was their greatest strength. The Tok’ra brought their espionage as their strength to the alliance. The Asgard brought technology to the alliance. The Tau’ri brought tactical thinking to the alliance and the Jaffa brought brute strength to the alliance. For the first time in many millennia, the galaxy was at peace with each other. "ADDITIONAL INFORMATION WILL BE POSTED HERE SOON!"